


Levi|Eren {Mood} One shots

by Attackonlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Adventures, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breaking the Fourth Wall, College, Death, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Famous!Eren, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Funny, Gen, High School, Lots, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memes, Mpreg, Music, OF, Old Age, One Shot, Short Eren, Singer!Levi, Smut, Tall Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Work, anything could happen, celebrity!eren, delicious, different stuff goes on each day, height jokes, movie scenes, one shotssss, scenes, singer - Freeform, young age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonlove/pseuds/Attackonlove
Summary: Many weird Stories and funny stories of Eren being cute and Levi being bad ass. Lot of shit happens.Trying to update every other week.funny notes about my updates or anything else.please read and comment a whole bunch (don't hurt my feelings though)-Aol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for scrolling down to read my 2nd work, Please read my other work too The Opening, which i will eventually  
> update. one of the days.

In a large teal house in the suburbs of Maria Country, there lived two married men and one child. Not just an ordanirary new-born enfant child, a very   _cute_ new-born enfant child. Where often, the parents into little spats over their child.

Currently the parent's of this enfant child are trying to make a decision or arguing on what the baby should wear today for their friends wedding.

* * *

 

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"Fuck Yes"

"Don't curse in front of the baby Levi"

"Well stop being stubborn, it's decided Eren it's the Green Tuxedo Onesy" Levi gets off the baby room rocking chair and goes toward the babies closet. He would have been successful in reaching it if eren didn't spider monkey jump right on levis back.

"Shi-- EREN! what the heeeeeee---ck are you doing brat? you trying to kill me? i would love for this to happen in a better situ- stop dammit! stop pinching me, see i tried not to curse in front of the baby but you made me- Ok! blue onesy ok? Blue tuxedo onesy, YOU FU-----REAKING WIN"

"Humph that's what i thought. levi you can choose next time, ok?" Eren walks by levi and pats his left cheek and grabs the blue onesy and walks to the baby crib and slips it on the baby and brushes the babys black charcoal hair then kisses the babys emerald eyes. Then puts the cute baby boy in his car seat and buckle him in, eren lifts the car seat and brushes down his blue tux and turns to levi.

"Ready levi?"

All the while eren was dressing their baby, levi was sulking with eyes covered in a dark shadow. then his eyes turned to eren and their baby in the car seat and looked at them with soft and fond eyes and thought there's no place honestly where he'd rather be then here with his wife and child.

"Levi?"

"I'm ready brat" Levi grabs the car seat from erens hand and brushes his dark green tux and starts heading to the living room door.

"Sulking are we?"

"No, Just thankful for my beautiful family"

Eren thought what the....ok. it's not sarcasm..hmmmm. Sulking to a joyous attitude is a surprise especially coming from Levi. whatever. he's happy, i'm happy.

Eren thought getting inside the passenger seat of their silver Mercedes Benz,....... i Just want to see the look on his face when he sees what i'm wearing under this tux tonight.

 


	2. His little secets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, just wrote what i felt today.

Eren paces back in forth in a hotel room, heart on sleeve.

 

" I love you so much, don't you ever think of fucking leaving me."

 

"...."

 

"You KNOW you need me as much as i need you."

 

"....."

 

" Lets show how much we love each other." Eren strips off all of his clothes.

 

''....."

 

"After we do this let's go get married."

 

"......"

 

"You've been the only one who has been with me when Levi is on business trips"

 

"........"

 

"Wait! I know what your thinking, don't worry....i'll leave him for you."

 

"......"

 

"Now where were we?"

 

Eren grabs the shaft and plunge it deep inside his warm, dripping, cavern.

 

"hah..hah.. I love you... bob."

 

"......"

 

"Eren plunges his hips again the last time and cums all over the hotel sheets"

 

"I love you so much...bobby baby my precious."

 

"......'

 

"Now i have to go to work"

 

 

Eren puts his clothes back on and takes a shower, after his shower he puts his shoes on. He gets ready to leave out the door.

 

 

.............But not before washing off and putting his Dildo back in the box.

 


	3. Oh Damn! that body.Oh damn..My heart..

"Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me  
I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky  
With the best of the best  
Pull my heart out my chest  
So that you can see it too"

"I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live?"

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

"I'm cutting my mind off  
Feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two  
And I just want to be served  
And when you think of me  
Am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me  
Smile even though you're sad"

"I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live?"

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

 

 

 

After the song ended, Levi and No Name exit the stage and went back stage while the crowd cheered. Eren makes his way to one of the security guards while the audience exits out the entrance of the building."Hey Reindeer, take me to levi."

 

Reiner looks at eren with amusement and with a little bit of something else in his eyes. "As of course my lady anything for you" he then proceeds to guide eren through the crowds towards a secret door that leads backstage. Eren thanks reiner but not before adding a " told you to stop calling me a fucking lady building block" and goes down the long hall of dressing rooms with names on it of stars and singers, until he finds a door with "Levi Ackerman" on it and opens the door without knocking.

 

"Hi dude, you did great out there"

 

Levis was facing his back toward eren when he walked in, and shirtless eren noticed. Eren so basked in the abs and body muscles galore didn't hear one word his childhood friend, levi had said. Not until after he was finish speaking.

 

"what was that?"

 

"If you were listening, you would have heard me say ' thanks shitty brat thanks for coming all this time' but noooo you weren't"

 

"Well i was a bit distracted with some thoughts so shut it stump! let's go out eat when your finished hm?" God his body is so nice to look at..huh? Lets's go back to that thought later.

 

"Alright brat let me get dressed and i'll be right out"

 

"Yay! ok levi thanks levi!! And hurry up i'm starving like a wolf who hasn't ate in years"

 

"Eren that's always when your hungry"

 

"SHUSH! And you better meet me in the front of the stage" he walked out the door and slammed it behind himself after that last comment. Leaving levi in his own thoughts.

 

That damn shitty brat. Life is so cruel why did i have to be the one that's hurting... I don't want to be seen as a friend anymore, i want to be way more....Fuck let me hurry up.

 

Levi finished getting dressed and turned the lights off of his dressing room. And left to meet up with eren with a deep pain in his heart. How cruel it was to fall in love with someone straight.....

 


	4. Monopoly

"Eren let us commence in the game of business"

 

"What?"

 

"Eren let's play fucking monopoly"

 

"Well why didn't you just say that, and stop trying to be witty all the damn time hm?"

 

"Trying....."

 

"Ok let's play! yayyy...moonopliay."

 

"Monopoly"

 

"Moonopliay"

 

"Monopoly"

 

"Moonopliay"

 

"Eren if you don't want to play just say so, i can take it like a man"

 

"No, levi i've actually have been wanting to play but just too lazy"

 

"Alright let's seeeee. ....lets pick our pieces...hmm I'm the bag of cash.."

 

"I'm the doggy"

 

"You can be the doggy later too"

 

"Shush....and never mind I am going to beee the wheel barrel"

 

"Aweee.."

 

"Perv, just roll the die"

 

"I rolled a sex.....I mean 6 so let me move...unhuh...And I roll one more time ah damn, I got a 3. Ok brat, your turn"

 

"Not a brat hmmm.. I rolled an 8.. there right behind you baby"

 

"Never that brat...I rolled an 8 too"

 

_\------------------Time skip brought to you by my big little Army--------_

 

 

"..I can't believe this..."

 

"to be honest...me neither"

 

"this game never ends up like this"

 

"so who wins?"

 

"we both win this one eren because im about to cum"

 

"me too"

 

After that night they never knew how their monopoly game ended up into the best sex they never had.....

 

 

 

 


	5. "Tch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

In a large teal house in the suburbs of Maria Country, there lived two married men and one child. Not just an ordinary child, a very   _cute_ child. Where often, the parents into little spats over their child. Currently the parent's of this cute child are trying to make a decision on what theme they are going to do for their incoming 1 year old childs birthday party.

Levi pov

 

"Heh" let's see what the brat thinks when i've already gone to the store to buy the Attack on titan theme party decoration for our cute little baby. Eren has way too much power in this family. It's just the eyes....the goddamn eyes..that can be so scary and adorable at the same time.its truly a talent not to be reckon with. I'm on my way back home before eren gets back from taking our baby boy to his grandparent's house.

I pull in the driveway only to see that the teal little mini van is in the driveway, which usually means that eren is home.

 

"Shit" i get out of the car with a pout on my lips i leave the decorations in the car, already know erens won again this time. I open the door to the house and notice there is no decorations anywhere and not a cute wife and baby in site. I went through the kitchen and the living room and den.

 

I'm starting to get worried. Where's my family at?

 

I check the garage. Not there.

 

The bathroom. Not there.

 

Our bedroom. Not there.

 

The babys room. Not there.

 

The backyard. Right there.

 

Hold up, what?

 

"EREN!"I immediately run to a surprised eren who's setting up avengers decoration while the baby is in a walker on playing with toys on the porch"

"Eren...goddamn..i was looking for you, my family...and i couldn't find you..i started to think the worse.."

 Eren turned to me with a look of concern "Oh levi..."Eren stared in my eyes and brushed his left hand over my cheek."Levi were ok, see?" he says pointing to himself and the baby. "Nothing to worry about....except how i'm going to put these decorations up by myself"

"Your right...my two brats are ok thank goodness. good" I relax my shoulders and give him a smirk, then i remembered something and slapped the hand that was on my cheek. "Tch! brat you always decide everything for the baby! i had already bought the damn decorations already and look what i find? fucking avengers"."Levi watch your mouth!" he pinches my cheek harshly. " I do no such thing" he says with an innocent smile and returns to putting up decorations.

 

 

"Tch" I started to pick up some decorations to help put up but i had to pause at what i just heard and so did eren from our baby boy."tchhh....tch! tch..tch! *giggle" dadaa tch!"

"Levi...."

"That's my boy! saying his first words!" i go over to the porch to pick him up and toss him in the air and kiss his chubby cheeks. Eren glares at me from the bottom of the porch."Levi...Levi. See this is why i don't like for you to curse around the baby!! Ughhhh he is going to end up to be a little levi" Eren starting acting historical spouting bullshit and what not, saying 'what has the world come to?' over and over again. I'm just glad i finally got the upper hand this time in being the influence for the baby.

 


	6. The L's i take.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time no see ;P

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

Squinting emerald eyes open up to look at the flashing red numbers on his phone.

Shit i'm late! How the hell did i set my alarm for the wrong time. The literal L's i take should have a limit dammit. The pretty eyed young man rushes downstairs and grabs whatever he could find in the dryer and puts it on and grabs a granola bar out of the kitchen and runs to school. When he finally makes it to the tall building called highschool(hell) also ran by Principal Eyebrows he takes a look at his phone and is relieved to find that he has 10 minutes to get to class and decides to just walk to class and catch his breath. As he was just about to open up the double-doors he notices some longing stares all over his body he looks up to find mostly everyone on campus staring at him as he walked in the building. What the hell are they all looking at?

He reaches his locker and opens it up to find his candy stash and chose a lolipop specifically grape for his little journey to class, when closes the little blue door to his locker he looks up only to find one of the toughest and hottest jocks smiling at him like he was an angel. Eren sneers in his thoughts. uuuugh what does he want?  
"Hey Eren, pleasure seeing you here" He says looking him up and down.  
"Hey Reiner, sadly i can't say the same for you" And with that eren walks down the hall ignoring all the stares and he reaches his classroom. He opens up the door and calmy walks to his seat with grace and precision. He opens up his small bag he had on his shoulder and takes out his notebook for class. He gets a tap on the shoulder by someone and looks up to see the whole class staring at him even a blushing Armin, jean, Mikasa and even a nose-bleeding Levi. Turns out the person who tapped his shoulder was Mikasa.  
He whispers in her ear quietly. "Why has everyone been staring at me all day long?"  
Mikasa shakes her head, still blushing "Eren have you looked in the mirror this morning?"  
"Huh?" He looks down at his attire and...............he is mortified.  
"fuck!! why didn't nobody say anything!!" He stood up blushing from head to toe and wearing only but one of mikasas spare school uniform. I thought i felt the breeze in between my knees way to often!! fuck my life is a whole L. just why just why!!. He looks at himself and he looks like a pornstar with the ruffles of the skirt around his large rear and the the shirt showing his secret not so secret anymore, pink belly button ring.  
click.  
click.  
"Armin stop taking photos what the hell!!!@#@!$#@!$@" Eren just sits back down and bangs his head on the desk every few seconds.

"What? Eren. levi is recording the whole thing. Why am i the only one being reprimanded" Eren looks up just to give levi the finger and goes back to banging his head.  
"Ew, eren it's to fucking dirty to fuck here but after school at my house is just perfectly fine with me" The whole class burst into laughter because of his little comment. Although Levi looks at eren with a very sincere lustful face.

Eren just mumbles under his breath "the L's i take" repeatedly.


End file.
